tvstationsfandomcom-20200214-history
KCDO
KCDO-TV, virtual channel 3 (UHF digital channel 23), is an Independent television station serving Denver, Colorado, United States that is licensed to Sterling. The station is owned by Newsweb Corporation. KCDO's studios are located on South Jamaica Court in Aurora, and its transmitter is located in rural southwestern Morgan County, east of Frederick. On cable, KCDO is available on Comcast Xfinity channel 3 in the Denver market and is carried on cable providers in other cities across Northern Colorado. The station also operates two digital fill-in translator stations on UHF channel 23 in Kimball, Nebraska and on UHF channel 34 in Sidney, Nebraska; its signal is also relayed on three other translator stations, K39KL-D (channel 39) in Akron, K22JL-D (channel 22) in Peetz and KLPD-LD (channel 28.3) in Denver. History Prior history of VHF channel 3 in Northern Colorado The VHF channel 3 allocation in northern Colorado was originally assigned to Pueblo and occupied by KDZA-TV, which signed on the air in 1955 as an affiliate of the DuMont Television Network. Co-owned with KDZA radio (1230 AM, now KKPC), the station received its programming from Denver via microwave relay, employing a relay transmitter located in Black Forest. After only a few months, KDZA's relay transmitter was destroyed in a windstorm, forcing the station to shut down due to the lack of available resources to replace the transmitter or to provide local programming. KCDO-TV station history Star-Chieftain Publishing Corporation, owner of rival NBC affiliate KCSJ-TV (channel 5, now KOAA-TV), bought the channel 3 license and relocated the allocation to Sterling. A short time later, the station was sold to the McCracken family, owners of CBS affiliate KFBC-TV (channel 5, now KGWN-TV) in Cheyenne, Wyoming, which returned channel 3 to the air on December 28, 1963 as KTVS, operating it as a satellite station of KFBC. In September 1999, Newsweb Corporation, operating under the licensee Channel 20 TV Company (CTTC), acquired KTVS from Benedek Broadcasting, then-owners of KGWN, with the intent of making KTVS a satellite of Newsweb's Denver UPN affiliate KTVD (channel 20, after which the Channel 20 TV Company received its name). It became one of very few satellite stations in the United States that predated the existence of the television station that its signal relayed, as KTVD had signed on in April 1988. On January 8, 2002, Channel 20 TV Company changed the station's call letters to KUPN, to reflect the UPN affiliation held by its parent station at the time. CTTC sold KTVD to the Gannett Company in June 2006, but retained ownership of KUPN, converting it into an affiliate of America One. On July 21, 2008, Channel 20 TV Company changed the station's call letters to KCDO. To increase its signal coverage to reach a wider range of viewers, the station applied to build a new transmitter facility located southwest of Fort Morgan. The new location and increased transmitter power added most of the Denver metro area as well as Fort Collins, Greeley, Longmont and Loveland to the station's service area. Construction on the new tower was completed in January 2010.7 On December 31, 2008, satellite provider Dish Network began carrying KCDO on its lineup for subscribers in the Denver market.needed DirecTV also added the channel on January 28, 2009. KCDO affiliated with the Retro Television Network in 2009. The network was previously seen in Denver on KQDK-CA, before RTV severed its ties with Equity Media Holdings. For a time, the station also simulcast KGWN-TV's newscasts for the Colorado side of the Cheyenne market (carried by that station's second digital subchannel), branded as Northern Colorado 5 News, which was co-produced by KGWN and the Independent News Network. On November 1, 2010, KCDO dropped its affiliation with the Retro Television Network, in favor of converting into an independent station with a focus on locally produced programming. Category:Independent stations Affiliates Category:Sterling Category:Denver Category:Colorado Category:Channel 3 Category:Channel 10 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1963 Category:1963 Category:Former CBS Affiliates Category:Former UPN affiliates Category:Former America One affiliates Category:Former Retro TV affiliates Category:Newsweb Corporation Category:VHF Category:Other Colorado Stations Category:2002 Category:2008 Category:Light TV Affiliates Category:Grit Affiliates Category:Buzzr affiliated stations Category:QVC Affiliates